


Does He Love You the Way You Deserve Love?

by ZukosSecondSword (michaelsbatmanboxers)



Series: Are You Moving Along? [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bittersweet, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Loss, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Zuko's a good parent, he's not even in this but i hate him, jet becomes a lobbyist, sokka becomes a lawyer, song: Without Me (With Confidence), zukka - Freeform, zuko becomes a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsbatmanboxers/pseuds/ZukosSecondSword
Summary: "Does he love you the way you deserve love now? You deserve love now."Sokka watches Zuko heal multiple times over.Listened to Pâquerette by With Confidence while writing this!
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Are You Moving Along? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048300
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	Does He Love You the Way You Deserve Love?

Sokka plucked a flower delicately from the bush he'd jumped a fence to get to. He glanced at the back door of the house, holding the flower close to his chest as he jumped back and started on his way to the park-  _ their park.  _ His feet carried him down the all too familiar path, his heart picking up with excitement as he got closer and closer. 

Sokka rounded the corner, heart leaping in his chest and the butterflies starting up fresh when he saw his crush -  _ shit, my boyfriend! _ \- sitting on a picnic table, kicking his feet in front of him. Zuko turned his head slightly, the sunlight glinting off his gold eyes and washing over his pale features.  _ God, he’s gorgeous.  _ Sokka approached him with a small smirk.    
  


“Hey pretty boy, you come here often?” Sokka asked with a click of his tongue, winking at Zuko. Zuko leaped to attention, whipping his head around and quickly locating the source of the voice. 

“You’re late! I thought you weren’t coming!” Zuko’s hands were wringing, a habit Sokka had noticed a while ago. Sokka shot him an apologetic smile, revealing the flower he had held close to his chest. 

“I had to commit some light breaking and entering to get this,” he explained, shrugging a bit. Zuko’s face paled. 

“ _ You broke into someone’s house?”  _

“No! Just their garden!” 

“Why would you-” Sokka reached forward, silencing Zuko by tucking the flower behind his ear. Zuko’s cheeks lit up a bright shade of pink. 

“I thought it’d look good on you,” Sokka answered, his hand coming to rest on Zuko’s unscarred cheek. Zuko pushed Sokka’s shoulder, ducking his head. 

“Don’t break and enter for me.” 

“Don’t look so cute all the time.” Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hand, tugging on it to get him up from the table. “Now, are we gonna go climb trees or not?” 

“I don’t know how to climb trees!” Zuko protested, laughing as Sokka pulled him along. 

\--

“I miss you, Zukes. I really miss you.” Sokka steps out of the bathroom, physically shaking. Yue rushes up to him, grabbing his hands. 

“Is he okay?” she asks, tilting her head. Sokka pulls his hands away, avoiding her gaze. 

“Uh- he’s… he’s having a panic attack. Or- he was. He just… he really let me have it, Yue. He said we’d never be friends.” Sokka glances at the ceiling, willing himself to hold back his tears.  _ Dammit, I refuse to cry over this. I broke up with him.  _ “And that kid-” 

“Jet?” Yue offers.  _ That’s a stupid name.  _

“Jet, I guess, is acting like his goddamn bodyguard. He would barely let me get a word in edgewise, so I couldn’t-” Sokka cuts off with a sigh. “I miss my Zukes, Yue.” Her eyes glint cautiously. 

“Are you… sure you’re completely over him?” 

“I broke up with him.” Sokka grabs her hands, pulling them to his chest. “I wouldn’t have jumped into this with you if I wasn’t ready.”  _ Right?  _ Yue nods, pulling her eyes away from Sokka’s. 

“Well… maybe I can talk to him?” 

“Don’t do that.” 

“But Sokka-” 

“Please. I think it might just make it worse.” Yue looks hurt by that.

“I’m just trying to help.” 

“I know.” Sokka cups her cheek, “But he’s having a rough go of it. He’ll come when he’s ready, okay? Just don’t push him.” Yue bites her lip, nodding. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” Sokka cringes internally at that nickname.  _ It feels so forced.  _

“Thanks…” Sokka bites his tongue.  _ Not sunshine. ‘Jet’ was right.  _ “Uh… my dear?” 

“That seemed hard for you to say.” Yue raises an eyebrow. 

“I just- I’m not sure what to call you. I can’t call you sunshine, you know? That’s Zuko’s-”

“Zuko’s not your partner anymore, I am. And you should call me whatever you damn well please.” Yue crosses her arms. 

“I- I know that. I just… it feels slimy, skeezy, like I’m disrespecting Zuko.” Yue sighs, opening her mouth to comment. “And! It feels like I’m being lazy with you,” Sokka rushes to add, placating Yue for the moment. 

“Alright then, sweetheart. Take your time.” She smiles up at him, grabbing his hand. “Lunch?” Sokka’s not really hungry anymore, but he swallows the comment down and hums. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

\--

Sokka will watch Yue walk away for the last time as she steps on her plane to London, ready to start her new college life. The tears will sting at the edges of his eyes, because Yue will decide that they’re not strong enough to handle a long distance relationship. Sokka won’t know that that’s the last time he’ll see her before she gets married five years later. Sokka won’t be ready for the heartache he feels in that moment, nor the indifference he’ll feel when he’s invited to her wedding. He’ll reach out to Zuko, who’s friendship will prove valuable in the coming months. 

Zuko will stay in town for college, he won’t be able to leave his sister and his uncle. He’d miss them too much. He’ll move out shortly after starting a psych degree, moving in with his boyfriend. Jet will skip out on college, starting a job as a political lobbyist for a small criminal defense team, working to convince politicians to recognize prisoners as people. Zuko will work his way through college, keeping a steady job at his uncle’s tea shop until he graduates in the top 15% of his class, easily securing a job as a therapist in order to help kids like him and his sister. 

Sokka will choose to go to college about an hour away from their hometown, throwing himself into his law degree. He won’t strike up a relationship with anyone in those years, claiming he needs to focus on getting into law school. He’ll get into law school, and claim he needs to focus on his bar exam. He’ll pass the exam with flying colors, and claim he needs to focus on his career. He’ll quickly make a name for himself, and he’ll run out of excuses. He’ll get tired of living away from his family and he’ll move home with a close friend from his old law firm, starting up a new law firm of his own. Some of his clients will follow him. Some won’t. And some new clients will come in. Sokka will be successful, but alone. 

\--

Sokka was sitting against the wall, his knees curled in front of him and supporting his sketchbook, which he glanced away from periodically to take in his model for the day. Zuko was lounging on Sokka’s bed, Sokka’s hoodie pulled up over his head and his ankle crossed over his knee, humming along to the song flowing through Sokka’s speakers, his eyes shut. Sokka’s gaze returns to the page, the drawing unable to do justice to the masterpiece sitting in front of him. Sokka bites at his lip in frustration, settling his pencil back on the page anyway. 

He was focusing on Zuko’s face now, it was tough capturing the intricacies of Zuko’s many expressions. The way his eyebrows raised and his lips parted just so when he was surprised. The way the corners of his mouth tilted up when he was happy, but felt he was unable to smile. The teasing smirk that took over his face when he beat Sokka at a video game, or when he flustered Sokka, or when he-  _ He smirks a lot.  _ The way he avoided eye contact like it was poison when he was upset. The tilt of his mouth when he was irritated but trying to think of a way to word his feelings without angering or upsetting anyone. The way his eyes lit up with his laugh. The way his scar, despite taking up half of his face, was far from the most noticeable feature on his face. 

Sokka wanted to make Zuko radiate off the page, he wanted Zuko to see how Sokka saw him. He wanted Zuko to love himself. But nothing he drew felt right, so his page was filled with erase marks. Sokka glanced back up to Zuko, listening to his boyfriend sing along to the song he had queued up. 

Sokka had never heard of it before, but Zuko had a habit of grabbing Sokka’s phone and pulling up whatever he wanted to listen to at the moment. Of course, Sokka didn’t mind. He’d listen to anything if it meant he’d get to listen to Zuko’s singing. 

“ _ Sing to me, won’t you Emily?”  _ Sokka watched as Zuko stood from his bed, reaching across to grab Sokka’s hand and pulling him to his feet. Sokka laughed, letting the smaller boy pull him up, and grabbing his hands. “ _ ‘Cause I know that time is on your mind, but time is just a construct.” _ Zuko pulled Sokka around in an improvised dance, his face alight with joy. Sokka studied Zuko's face.  _ That's what I want to draw.  _ Zuko let go of Sokka’s hands, collapsing back in bed as the song played on. 

“I hope you’re always this happy,” Sokka remarked out of the blue. 

“What?” Zuko laughed. 

“I just- you glow when you’re happy. I hope you’re always this happy.” 

\--

Zuko’s looking up at that kid adoringly. They’re holding hands. That kid leans in to press a kiss to Zuko’s cheek.  _ Disgusting.  _ Sokka’s jaw tightens, his eyebrows pulling together. 

“Sokka? Hey, you okay?” Aang’s voice breaks through his brooding, and Sokka leaps to attention. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m okay.” Sokka physically shakes himself, turning to his food. 

“They’re a weird couple, huh?” Aang asks, glancing in Zuko’s direction. “I mean, have you ever met Jet?” 

“So you agree? They’re terrible together?” 

“I didn’t say that. They seem like they make each other happy, so that’s good,” Aang answers easily, taking a bite of his salad. Sokka pulls a face of disgust as he watches Jet lay an arm around Zuko’s shoulders easily. 

“I just don’t trust that guy. And that stupid toothpick? Pathetic. What does Zuko even see in him?” 

“Seems like you’re jealous.” Aang glances at Sokka pointedly. 

“What is there to be jealous of? I’ve got Yue!” Sokka answers, a bit too defensively. 

“Yeah… right.” Sokka’s eyes find Zuko again, as if of their own accord. Zuko’s laughing at something Jet mumbled in his ear, the joy on his face overflowing, his eyes dancing with affection as he pushes Jet away with a quick response. Sokka finds himself thinking back on the days when  _ he _ was the one who made Zuko laugh like that, when  _ he _ was the one who made Zuko smile that wide, when  _ he _ was the one with his arm around Zuko. 

Zuko looks up from across the room, meeting Sokka’s gaze. Sokka blinks a couple times, unsure what to do. Zuko raises an eyebrow as if to ask what Sokka needs, and Sokka shakes his head, finally pulling his gaze away from Zuko’s. Yue takes a seat next to Sokka, sliding her arm around his and reaching up to kiss him in greeting. 

_ Oh Zukes, I miss you _ . 

\--

Sokka will be invited to Zuko’s wedding. He’ll answer  _ yes _ , because who would he be to turn down Zuko’s request for him to be in the wedding party? Sokka will walk down the aisle, arm in arm with Azula. They’ll be the final two to take their spots before everyone watches the door, and Zuko steps out, being escorted down the aisle by his uncle. Sokka will temporarily forget that he’s not getting married to the gorgeous man walking shyly down the aisle. Sokka will temporarily forget that he lost his chance. Sokka’s breath will be knocked out of him when he sees Zuko grab Jet’s hands between his own. Sokka will hold back his tears as he listens to the vows being exchanged, because it feels  _ wrong.  _ Sokka will bite back his objection. Sokka will recognize this is the happiest day of Zuko’s life. 

Zuko will find his tears uncontrollable as he cups the cheek of the young girl he and Jet had gotten to know over the last few months. He’ll barely be able to hear the words falling from his own mouth as he breaks the news. “You’re coming home with us.” He’ll hold the four year old on his lap as he and Jet sign the final papers, entertaining her with some small toys he brought with. He’ll laugh as she asks if she has to change her name, assuring her that she can stay as Izumi. She’ll tell them on the way home how she likes her oatmeal, remind them what her favorite color is, tell them that when they play princess tea party she’s the lead princess, and start asking for a kitty for Christmas. Zuko and Jet will share a fond look, listening attentively to her chattering. Zuko will hold her hand in his as they introduce her to their pet Aisan Water Monitor, Druk. He’ll snap his first picture of her in her new home, curled up with Druk’s head resting on her chest. ‘Uncle’ Sokka will be the first like. 

Four years later, Sokka’s hand will rest on Zuko’s heaving shoulder. Zuko will be holding onto Izzie for dear life, unable to bring himself to look at the coffin where Jet’s body will lie. A senseless death. Sokka’s heart will break for the young family, torn apart by forces crueler than fate. Zuko will move out of his and Jet’s former house, racing to get away from the ghosts that follow him in the place he used to call home. Sokka will win his bid for governor, and his first proposed bill will be for tighter police regulation at protests. He’ll call it ‘Jet’s Law’. 

Zuko will be exhausted. Between being a widower and a single father, his life will be rough. But he’ll wake up every morning, fighting uphill to ensure his daughter has the best life she could possibly have. Zuko won’t be able to bring himself to get back in the dating scene. He wouldn’t be able to trust anyone enough to let them play that large of a part in Izzie’s life. He’ll appreciate Sokka stepping up where he can; taking Izumi out for shopping trips on her birthday, helping Zuko pay for Christmas presents, letting her stay for the weekend when Zuko needs to work overtime. Zuko will find himself leaning on Sokka more than ever. And Sokka will be more than willing to rise up to the challenge. 

\--

Sokka straightened his shirt, taking a deep breath through his nose as he finally knocked on the imposing door in front of him. It swung open, revealing a girl he recognized from school. “Uh, hey, Azula!” Sokka spoke too loudly, his hands sweating. “Uh-- Your uncle invited me for--” 

“I know why you’re here.” She looked him up and down with a critical eye. “Listen, Bucko. If you so much as  _ think _ about hurting Zuko, I’ll cut your dick off and feed it to you.” Sokka paled, laughing nervously. 

“You’re a, uh, funny gal.” 

“I’m not joking.” Zuko appeared in the doorway, pushing Azula aside. 

“Stop threatening him!” He shot a bashful smile at Sokka. “Sorry, she’s overprotective.” 

“I see that.” Sokka glanced at her wearily, stepping in as Zuko invited him inside. 

“I promise, Uncle is nothing like that.” Azula glared at Sokka, arms crossed, as he dropped to a knee and dug through his bag. 

“Uh, Azula, I--” 

“Don’t call me that,” Azula demanded. 

“Uh, okay… what should I call you, then?” Sokka asked, tilting his head. 

“Ms. Sozin.” 

“You’re younger than me, though,” Sokka pointed out, thoroughly confused. 

“I’m also stronger than you, and Zuzu’s only sibling. You really want to question me?” She shot back, raising an eyebrow. 

“Zula, he’s not gonna call you  _ Ms. Sozin.”  _ Zuko stepped between the two, shooting a  _ look  _ at his younger sister. 

“He’s not calling me Azula.” 

“How about he calls you ‘asshole’?” 

“I’d like to see him try.” 

“Then stop acting like one. Your name is Azula, he’s calling you Azula.” Azula crossed her arms, shooting another glare at Sokka. 

“I brought you a, uh…” Sokka pulled a CD from his bag. “CD. Zuko said you like indie music so I thought maybe you’d like Dayglow and Clairo. I also have some Front Bottoms in here, the older stuff?” He held out the CD to her, smiling nervously. Azula snatched the CD from his grip, looking over it with a critical gaze. 

“You know Spotify playlists exist, right?” She finally asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, but… I dunno, it just feels more personal. I thought you’d appreciate that.” Sokka shrugged, breaking eye contact with her. 

“Hm. Thanks.” She backed away, glancing at Zuko. “Did you tell him to do this?” 

“No, of course not,” Zuko answered. 

“Cause I know you want this whole ‘meet the family’ thing to go over well, but-” 

“‘Zula, this was his idea. I’d never ask Sokka to spend his own time or money on you two.” Iroh rounded the corner, lighting up as he saw Sokka. 

“Young man! You ready for some of the best food you’ll ever have?” Sokka laughed, allowing the older man to pull him into a hug. 

“If it’s anything like your tea, I’m excited for it! That reminds me--” Sokka pulls out a second gift from his bag. “I got you this kettle? Zuko mentioned yours broke, so…” Sokka shrugged again as he handed it to Iroh, who grinned delightedly. 

“What a thoughtful young man!” He winked at Zuko. “You better keep this one around!”

\--

Sokka takes a deep breath, walking to Zuko’s lunch table. Zuko’s listening to a kid with a helmet tell an animated story, his head leaning against Jet’s shoulder.  _ Why’s that kid wearing a helmet?  _ Sokka reaches forward, carefully tapping on Zuko’s shoulder. “Uh… Zuko?” Everyone at the table turns to face Sokka, the weight of five to six pairs of eyes landing squarely on him. “Sorry, I just… can I talk to you please?” He glances at Jet. “Alone?” 

“Yeah, just a sec.” Zuko turns to Jet, speaking affectionately. “I’ll be right back, gay boy.”  _ What?  _ Zuko stands from his chair, shooting a reassuring smile to Jet, and steps away with Sokka. 

“Hey, so--” 

“I--” They both start at the same time, and Sokka steps back, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, I--” 

“No, you--” Zuko laughs nervously, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“You go first,” Sokka insists, smiling at Zuko softly. Zuko nods thankfully, meeting his gaze. 

“I miss you, Sokka. And I’ve taken some time, and I’m ready to be friends again. I’m in a really good place with Jet and you and Yue seem strong, and I think now’s the time.” He smiles at Sokka, his head tilting. 

“I…” Sokka breaks into a grin. “I was gonna say the same.” Sokka clears his throat, laying a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Zukes, it’d be an honor to be your friend.” 

“And I, yours, Sock.” Zuko curtseys with a soft smile, glancing back at his table. “You wanna sit with us?” 

“I… no. I should get back to Yue.” Sokka shoots him an apologetic smile. 

“Oh, cool! Tell her I say hi?” 

“Of course.” Sokka watches Zuko rush back to Jet’s side, his chest panging in  _ yeah, this is jealousy.  _ Sokka shakes himself out of it, returning to his table, and taking his spot next to Yue. 

“How’d it go?” she prompts, grinning up at him. 

“Yeah, it… it went well.” Sokka smiles softly, watching Zuko across the cafeteria. 

\--

Sokka will spend another Christmas with Zuko and Izzie, smiling as he watches Izzie tear apart her presents. Zuko will watch from the couch, curled up, a steaming mug of tea clasped between his hands. Sokka will catch his eye with a small smile, and hand a small box to him. Zuko will look at it with confusion dancing in his eyes, glancing over it quickly. Written in a messy scrawl will be  _ ‘Zukes’ _ . Zuko will hum in appreciation, opening it carefully. His eyes will fill with tears as he catches sight of the gift, a custom made picture frame with a picture of Zuko, Jet, and Izumi already settled behind the glass. He’ll bring his gaze to meet Sokka’s, whispering a soft thanks. Sokka will insist that it was nothing, that Zuko deserves more than he could ever give. The unspoken implication will hang heavily in the air, before the silence is broken by Izzie cheering in excitement. 

Sokka and Zuko will avoid speaking about that day, each of them assuming the other forgot as the years pass by. Sokka will easily win reelection, starting his second term as governor. Zuko will open his new practice, his eyes forming permanent bags. He’ll push through his exhaustion, ignoring Sokka’s pleas for him to take a break. Until finally, one day Sokka will go to pick Zuko up. He’ll step into Zuko’s office, and he’ll catch sight of Zuko with his head in his hands, a pile of bills scattered across the desk. Sokka will frown as he hears Zuko’s muted crying, and he’ll cross the room to pull Zuko into a tight hug. He’ll comment that Jet wouldn’t want Zuko to be this overworked, and he’ll startle as Zuko answers ‘Jet’s not fucking here, is he?’. Sokka will pause, before finally answering that he is, and he doesn’t want this for Zuko either. They’ll sit in silence for a while, Sokka holding Zuko close. 

“I miss him.” 

“I know, Zukes. But… he’d want you to move on.” 

“...I know.” 

Sokka will approach Zuko’s door a couple months later, knocking on it with a hand resting on Izzie’s shoulder after a weekend trip. Zuko will open the door with a smile, pulling Izzie into a tight hug. She’ll laugh and squirm away, dashing in to greet Druk instead. Sokka will smile fondly, watching her squish Druk’s cheeks. Zuko will thank him, inviting him in, but Sokka politely declines the offer. He’ll take a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest. He’ll go on a ramble, talking about how they’ve been friends for most of their lives, how Sokka cares so deeply for both Zuko and Izumi, how he knows Zuko’s scared to move on, how he doesn’t want to ruin what they have but how he needs to say what’s been on his mind. Zuko will listen, leaning against his door frame. Sokka will pull his gaze to Zuko’s, fidgeting nervously. “So… give me another chance? Go on a date with me?” 

“Well, governor,” Zuko will tease, “nothing huge. Maybe a cup of coffee, and we’ll… see how it goes?” 

“I think I’d like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely the finale of this little series, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for coming on this little journey with me, I know it started with heavy angst and me stomping all over your feelings, but hopefully I've made up for it somehow :)


End file.
